


Old Loss

by C_St_Reed



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, Forbidden Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Near Death Experiences, New York City, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: A retelling of one of the scenes at the end of the fight in City of Ashes, but from Robert Lightwood's POV.
Relationships: Robert Lightwood/Michael Wayland
Kudos: 6





	Old Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-reading City of Ashes and I was like you know what this needs? Some Waywood. This is probably garbage, I wrote it in 20 minutes and of course it hasn't been edited. We die like men.

It all in so incredibly fast. One moment Robert was swinging his seraph blade aiming to chop off the tail of the grotesque spider-monkey demon with the stinger. The next moment a screech had torn through the air distracting him, the demon stabbed it's scorpion-like stinger deep into Roberts shoulder. The ship had lurched and the injured Robert was thrown overboard. The last thing he remembered seeing was what appeared to be the entire ship falling apart at the seams.

The pain burned through him and the freezing sting of the East River numbed him. Robert sank deeper and deeper into the river. He kicked, and tried to swim but between the venom coursing through his veins and the currents Robert know there was no use in fighting it. He closed his eyes and relaxed, it caused him plunge deeper into the water and plow straight into the river bed. It was pitch black and the water at the bottom was somehow colder than before.

Robert thought about his life and how it was coming to an end. How he'd finally see his parents again, and all of the Shadowhunters he'd once known who had since passed. He thought about how he'd finally see Michael again, and it brought a smile to his lips. His chest ached for air, and Robert knew it was only a matter of time before his body involuntarily took a breath which would drown him. Just then there was a sudden illumination the burned, even with closed eyes Robert couldn't escape it. He opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful angelic man swimming towards him. 

"Michael," Robert thought, "I must already be dead." With all his might he kicked off the bottom, and swam. He needed to grab Michael, hold onto him, and know he was really there.

Michael in bright white gear extended his hand out and Robert reached for it. Their fingers intertwined and Robert was pulled into Michael's grasp.

Even in the water Michael felt warm, Robert wrapped his arms around him and hugged him enveloped in the light and warmth of his parabati. Michael's soft lips touched his own and Robert kissed back. In the word-less water Robert needed to express every thought and emotion he had had since the he met Michael. He wanted it to last forever, but then they reached the surface and Robert was alone in the water. Dazed and confused, Robert blinked out the dirty water from his eyes, the only light was coming from the downtown financial district, and the burning wreckage of Valentines ship.

"Father," Alec called from a nearby boat before diving in to help Robert. They struggled onto the boat. Robert sat in silence, the pain of venom still coursed through his veins, but there was also the pain of old loss. He closed his eyes, and he could have sworn he heard a familiar voice whisper in his ear, "I'll always be with you."


End file.
